militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Beriev Be-6
The Beriev Be-6 (USAF/DoD reporting name "Type 34",http://www.designation-systems.net/non-us/soviet.html#_DOD_Type NATO reporting name "Madge"'''http://www.designation-systems.net/non-us/soviet.html#_Listings_Misc) was a flying boat produced by the Soviet Beriev OKB. It was capable of accomplishing a wide variety of missions, such as long-range maritime reconnaissance, coastal and supply line patrols, torpedo/bombing strikes, mine-laying, and transport operations. Design and Development The Be-6 was a gull-winged aircraft with twin oval vertical stabilizers on top of a deep fuselage. The aircraft was of all-metal construction except for fabric covering the rudders and ailerons. The fuselage was divided into eight watertight compartments to improve survivability. The engines were installed in the bends of the wings with the floats on an underwing cantilever rack. Each float was divided into four watertight compartments. Operational history intercepting a Be-6 off Japan, 1964.]] The Be-6 was built from 1949 to 1957 at the Beriev plant in Taganrog. The aircraft went through 19 variants through its production cycle, and 123 aircraft were eventually built. Since requirements of Soviet naval aircraft did not change rapidly, the reliable Be-6 stayed in service until the late 1960s. Some aircraft ended service as civilian unarmed transports in Arctic regions. One survivor is preserved at the Ukraine State Aviation Museum in Kyiv, Ukraine. Beriev Be-6s operated by the Peoples Republic of China PLANAF proved useful in patrolling the long coastline and huge territorial waters off China's coast. During the 1970s the original Shvetsov radial engines began to wear out with no replacements available, so several aircraft were re-engined with Wopen WJ-6 turboprop engines, in new nacelles, for a new lease of life and were redesignated '''Qing-6.Gordon,Yefim & Komissarov, Dmitry. Chinese Aircraft. Hikoki Publications. Manchester. 2008. ISBN 978-1-902109-04-6 Operators ; *People's Liberation Army Naval Air Force ; *Soviet Naval Aviation Variants * LL-143: Prototype of Be-6 with Shvetsov ASh-72 radial engines; nose, beam, ventral and tail positions for a total of six 12.7mm UBT machine-guns. * Be-6: standard production aircraft with Shvetsov ASh-73 radial piston-engines. * Qing-6: Be-6 aircraft of the PLANAF re-engined with Wopen WJ-6 turboprops. Specifications (Be-6) |crew= |span main=33 m |span alt=110 ft |length main=23.5 m |length alt=77 ft 1 in |height main= 7.64 m |height alt= 25 ft 1 in |area main= 120 m² |area alt= 1,292 ft² |empty weight main=18,827 kg |empty weight alt=41,506 lb |loaded weight main=23,456 kg |loaded weight alt= 51,711 lb) * Landing weight: 20,928 kg (46,138 lb) |max takeoff weight main=29,000 kg |max takeoff weight alt=64,000 lb |engine (prop)=Shvetsov ASh-73TK |type of prop=radial engines |number of props=2 |power main=1,800 kW |power alt=2,400 hp |max speed main=414 km/h |max speed alt=218 kn, 257 mph |max speed more=at 1,800 m (5,900 ft) |cruise speed main=280 km/h |cruise speed alt=173 mph |cruise speed more=at 2,000 m (6,600 ft) * Landing speed: 147 km/h (105 kn, 91 mph) |range main=5,000 km |range alt=2,700 kn, 3,100 mi |ceiling main=6,100 m |ceiling alt=20,013 ft |climb rate main= |climb rate alt= |loading main= |loading alt= |power/mass main= |power/mass alt= |guns=5 × 23 mm (0.91 in) Nudelman-Rikhter NR-23 cannon in 3 remotely-controlled turrets |bombs= ** General ordnance, or ** 2×1,000 kg (2,205 lb) torpedoes, or ** 8 mines }} See also * Martin PBM Mariner References * Gunston, Bill. “The Osprey Encyclopaedia of Russian Aircraft 1875 – 1995”. London, Osprey. 1995. ISBN 1-85532-405-9 * Gordon,Yefim & Komissarov, Dmitry. Chinese Aircraft. Hikoki Publications. Manchester. 2008. ISBN 978-1-902109-04-6 Be-0006 Category:Gull-wing aircraft Category:Flying boats Category:1950s Soviet military reconnaissance aircraft Category:High-wing aircraft Category:Twin-engined tractor aircraft